


/new ink

by Pearly_Pornography



Series: Poppyland Fuckhouse [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Branding, Dacryphilia, F/M, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: Eggsy is marked down as private property.





	/new ink

**Author's Note:**

> merlin is alive in this au because i say so and i want him and harry to be stressed dads

"Harry. Yer back." Merlin had sat back politely in the plane with his hands folded in his lap, as if he hadn't spent a fair amount of time taking Poppy's guards on a wild goose chase to nowhere. In spite of his silence, sweat still clung to his brow. Harry nodded in reply, tossing the case onto a table. How Merlin could lose both legs and simply bandage them shut and call it a day was beyond Harry's comprehension -- the man was full of mystery, and probably a bit drunk right now.

"If you or Ginger could decode this--"

"You underestimate me, man." Merlin grabbed the case, hooking it up to a handful of wires. "I don't need 'er help, even."

"Wonderful." Harry collapsed back on a nearby sofa and poured himself a glass of scotch. "Though I'm still unsure if you shouldn't be taking a rest right now."

"Balls to that. Where's Eggsy?" Merlin didn't even look up from his work, as he tapped a few keys. "Pfft. A password lock. At least Valentine  _tried_."

"Eggsy's dealing with that Charlie fellow, why do you ask?"

"And he's not back yet?" 

Harry shrugged. Merlin accepted that answer and continued cracking through various firewalls and such. "Hold on, this thing is... Receiving a video transmission?"

"What of?"

"I don't kn--" There was a full stop in his speech, and he turned to look Harry dead in the eye. "Uh, yer gonna want to see this, I think."

* * *

 

"Now I'm going to untie you." Poppy spoke slowly, as if Eggsy really did have a stupid fucking animal brain. "But if you try anything, I swear I'll bite your throat out, and that sure would hurt, wouldn't it?"

Eggsy grunted. "Great, I'll take that as a big 'yes'. Though we're gonna have to work on that, I can't communicate to you with grunts and cuss words forever." Poppy ruffled his hair a bit, then motioning towards Charlie. "Could you undo this knot? These acrylics weren't cheap."

"Yeh, miss Poppy." Charlie nodded, turning Eggsy over where he laid on the ground. "You really fuckin' smell like piss, bruv."

"Aw come on, be nice. It's only the natural response to having thousands of volts blasted into your jugular..." Poppy leaned down, picking up the shattered remains of Eggsy's glasses. "By the by, while I'm getting the little man fitted, could you see about repairing these things? It seems way more convenient than carrying a video camera." Charlie nodded once more, taking the glass and plastic and shoving it in one of his pockets.

"Fuck off, man, you don't even know how those things work." Eggsy spat from low to the floor.

"Even if I don't, I can always get old Merlin to help me out."

"Cut the shit. Like hell he'd try and get buddy-buddy with your sorry arse."

"Wellll..." Poppy lifted Eggsy to stand with surprisingly strong arms, holding him with his back facing outward and face leaned into her chest. "With you as collateral, I think he'd probably do anything I want. With your life on the line, he and the other man both would let me put a shock collar on 'em." Eggsy's expression of defiance faltered. "Oh, I'm right, aren't I? You read like a good book, Eggsy. Fun to the very last word."

Charlie undid the knot before stripping Eggsy of his jacket and shirt proper. "Lemme lift him up so you can get his shoes." Poppy suddenly wrapped her arms around Eggsy's waist, holding him a solid foot above the ground as Charlie robbed him of his well-shined Oxfords. Sure, she managed to very carefully rip the knife from beneath the sole, but being without them still made him feel even more naked. "He can keep the socks though. I doubt those will get in the way of much." His feet hit the ground as quickly as they left. "Now my faaaavorite part."

With Charlie now grabbing Eggsy by his hip to make sure he wouldn't escape, Poppy knelt down until her face was about eye-level with his crotch. Being somewhat of a taken man, Eggsy loathed the idea of Poppy putting her lips on his dick, which she thankfully didn't do. However, she did unbuckle his belt and pull it through, which allowed his pants to hit the floor immediately.

"Who knew clothes came in a size too big for you." Charlie mocked, proud of himself for no good reason.

"At least I own Kingsman duds, twat."

"Poppy, can I have the remote for the--"

"Calm down, Charlie." Poppy's voice was serene as ever. "We have as much time as we'd ever need to clear him of his bad habits. For now I'm just fixed on giving him some pretty ink riiiight above his li'l Coppertone butt crack!"

Eggsy paled, and immediately began to struggle, but Charlie got him under control in barely any time at all. Poppy examined his belt before over-excitedly smacking him with it, eliciting a yelp from the shorter man. "I like that. Did anyone ever do that to you when you were a gay prostitute in London?" Eggsy went from pale to beet-red, shooting a look at Charlie, who was so smug it made Eggsy want to kill him. "Yeah, he told me, but it's not like I'm surprised. I'm sure my grandpa would've wanted a few inches in you if he were still alive."

"Piss off." Eggsy's eyes were filled with humiliated rage.

"I thought you were the piss boy here. Speaking of which, you really made a mess in here. In a diner, where people are  _eating_ , for heaven's sake. Sitting up there on your little ivory Kingsman tower, maybe you should consider being ashamed of yourself."

Poppy's face was all too close, and all too serious. Almost immediately she turned back to a state of sunny happiness. "Anyway! Have a look at these!" She pulled out a set of handcuffs. Pink, with the actual cuffs shaped like hearts. "They might jab into your wrists a little, but they look cute." She grabbed one of his arms, linking it to the other before he could even think of leaving. "You're so much cuter when you're all helpless like this. It's the first time I've ever fallen for a man so much younger than me, I think."

"You gonna take him in now?" Charlie asked, and Poppy nodded.

"He'll look so pretty with a little golden heart etched into his back, don't you think?"

"If you fuckin' tat me," Eggsy gritted his teeth. "I'll 'ave ya, I swear."

"Sure you will. I bet those undies are weaponized. Hand him to me." Charlie thrust Eggsy into the woman's arms, and she hugged him close as if he were a teddy bear, or an old friend. "You little pudding pop, gosh, I just love how soft you are."

"I ain't soft, I'll tell you that much."

"Not soft?" Poppy smirked at Charlie. "He says he's not soft. Alright, let's go." She hooked a chain into a loop on the back of the collar. A leash. A fucking leash. When she pulled, Eggsy just barely kept from falling forward onto his face. "Try and keep up, walking might do you some good. Bye Charlie!" Prideful and domineering, she walked Eggsy out into what now seemed to be the evening, though it was still hot like hell out there. The walk wasn't long, as they immediately veered into the salon. Poppy grimaced at the extensive damage in there, things knocked over and make-up staining the walls, once the color of bleached bone. 

The damage extended far into the little styling area, where some kind of burnt gold goop-sculpture laid in the middle of the floor. Poppy crossed herself before pushing it out of the way. "Now just lay on your belly, right on that chair."

"Why should I, you're gonna fuckin' mar me for life. What, just because you got me collared and naked means you own me now?"

"Not yet. But if you're really that bothered by it, I guess you and the two senior citizens you showed up with can just die."

Eggsy choked.

"Who?"

"That Merlin fella, and older Galahad. I'll track 'em down and pop a bomb through their plane. You won't even be able to find the pieces of them when they land in the ocean." 

Eggsy promptly laid himself out on the salon chair. The thought of losing Harry again made him ill, and this time it really would be his fault. "Great." Poppy undid his cuffs, then using a set of metal straps to hold him against the arms of the chair. "Alright! Nice and easy, huh? Now let me just... Shit!"

"Is it Harry?" Immediately Eggsy attempted to crane his neck. Any sign of bad news for Poppy was more than likely good news for Eggsy.

"No, what? Of course not. We're just out of liquid gold."

"Does that mean I can go?"

"Not a chance. We're just gonna have to do this the old-fashioned way." Poppy then stepped away for a moment. Eggsy feared that she was gonna leave him there again, unarmed and prone and cold. Much worse than any of the humiliation and pain, thus far, was the silence he had to endure just taking it all in. He felt ill knowing that Poppy had hands on so much goddamn information about him. His friends, his past, his possessions, everything at her disposal.

Luckily, she returned moments later.

"What're you gonna do?"

"Mark you down as property of the Golden Circle, what else?"

"No, but like... _what_ are you gonna do?"

"Well telling you would just ruin all the fun, wouldn't it." Whatever she was doing, it sure seemed loud. Eggsy's sound recognition wasn't all that great. "I like that they call you 'rentboys' in England, it's a lot cleaner."

"Shut up about that."

"No shame in it, though I bet if your friends knew you got paid indulging in the 'pleasures of the flesh', they wouldn't wanna be seen with you."

"You can't." Eggsy coughed a bit. "I mean- they gotta already know... right?"

"Please. Why would they keep you around with that kind of intel? If one of my men told me they had to suck and fuck for a paycheck, why, I'd probably spit in his face." She snickered a bit. "Luckily, that's what you'll be doing anyway."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I relate to you, honestly. Both of us, two hardworking people not getting an inkling of recognition for it. And why? 'cause it's illegal, god forbid the president feel a bit out of his comfort zone, huh."

"I don't do that shit anymore. And you'd 'aff to be high yourself if you thought I gained any flesh pleasure from it."

"Well excuse me. Look at yourself, you're a pretty-boy mess. I could imagine that face covered in bruises and wet make-up, smiling and bright red."

"Oh, fuck off!" Any attempt to move was met with little response regarding possible freedom. These things were fucking strong. Suddenly, the noise Poppy was making stopped. "You don't know shit about me, or what I like. I have a girlfriend and my rentboy days are long over, which you might know if you weren't completely off your shit."

"Alright, now put those legs down."

"No! What the fuck are you doing? You're gonna tell me right now, or- ack!" Once more she struck him with his own leather belt, and then again until his legs were low enough to strap them down. They left the prettiest of bright red welts along his back.

"Galahad Sr. sure didn't discipline you too well. That's fine, though. I'm always up for a challenge." Eggsy could hear her footsteps getting closer, and felt her slip a finger into his underwear, pulling them just before the curve of his butt. "You know, I wrote about farming in high school once. When I was little I really wanted to be a farmer, to just kind of settle in with nature and keep cows and stuff, and I read really cool stuff. Like how they keep track of their cows."

"Uh, they tag 'em, yeah?"

"Yup, but some places will brand them."

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what the woman was getting at. Eggsy couldn't do a damn thing but curve his back and wriggle until she held him down. "Honestly, this is way better than keeping stupid ol' cows."

She pressed it in. Immediately it burned, steaming and frying through pale, freckled skin. He shouted, a loud and gurgling one filled with spit, his body trembling. Poppy held him firm, and all he could do was bash his head on the rest of the seat. His hair, now loose from its normally-clean 'do, was hanging over his teary eyes in strands. The way he was so hastily undone only seemed to excite Poppy more, who pressed down harder and seared through just a little more skin. Eggsy cried out in pain, hearing himself sizzling on the end of the metal prong. He screamed so loudly his throat went raw, and it didnt' do a damn thing. And as the brand began to cool, Poppy started pulling, ripping away the seared flesh clinging to it. Eggsy sobbed out loud before finally quieting down now that the worst of it was over. The straps were undone and he was too weak to even think of fighting Poppy off.

She stared at him, his beautiful face a blotchy mess of sweat and tears. The nosebleed he'd gotten earlier now dried against his lip. He was such a beautiful mess, defiled for the gods themselves. She ran her finger over the torched mark, causing him to squeal.

"Don't touch it!"

"I'm just playing with you, hon. Poor li'l muffin. Let's get you to bed, okay?"

Eggsy didn't have it in him to argue.

* * *

 

"These things sure fix up well!" Poppy took the glasses, putting them on her face. "And these things connect to the Kingsman comm line?"

"They should." Charlie grinned. "Where's the chav sleepin'?"

"I just tossed him in one of the empty storage basements and gave him a blanket. He should be fine." She tapped the glasses. "How do I turn these things on?"

"Should be a button on the side, miss."

"Thank you." Her finger reached the button that activated the glasses. "Oooh! Check out all these pretty colors! This is some high-tech stuff. I wish we--"

_"You rotten witch."_

"Oh! I can hear someone! Helloooo!" Charlie waved. "Can I get some video? What're you up to?"

_"Now you better listen well to me. You--"_

"I love your accent! Where are you from?"

_"That is none of your concern, now you--"_

"Are you Irish? Is he Irish?"

 _"I'm..."_ A pause, and a sigh.  _"I'm from Scotland. Now what is it you want."_

"I was just a little bit annoyed you completely ruined my plans. And stole my computer! So I took a bit of collateral, nothing too big."

_"That is a Kingsman agent and if you know what's good for you you'll return him to safety immediately."_

"Safety? He's perfectly safe. I won't kill him unless you come back!"

Silence on the other end. Perfect. "I've always wanted a pet, and he's such a good one, but if you start sticking your nose where it doesn't belong I just might have to pour out some fifty-proof and set him on fire. So if you really care about him--"

_"Of course not. A Kingsman doesn't get concerned about--"_

"Then why did you call?" More silence. What a moron. "I'll send you boys videos, often as I can, just to show you he's still kicking. You stay in your lane, I stay in mine. I'm sure you've fucked him too, anyway, no harm done if me and my men have a piece or two." The man on the other end sounded enraged when he finally replied.

_"The fact that you'd even insinuate that fucking disgusts me. Goodnight."_

"But I was-- aww, he left." Poppy was all smiles, hanging the glasses from her collar. "Poor, emotionally-stunted old man. It's their fault for leaving such a cute piece of meat behind. If it was the old one, you really think I'd have bothered?"

"I don't think so, miss."

"Right. Wooh, it's late. I'm gonna go get some shut-eye." She stopped while turning. "By the way, what's the little man's name?"

"Eggsy Unwin, miss."

"That's so fucking cute. I'm not letting him go 'till he dies."


End file.
